Wrecking Ball
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After a trip out of town, Miley is forced to make a decision that could ruin a relationship and a friendship.
1. The Drunken Confession

**AN: This is just a quick little one shot that I came up with while watching TV and working on my computer. I hope that everyone enjoys this little story as much as I did writing/typing it. If you read my last story** _ **Rain,**_ **that was only supposed to be a one shot, but I kept typing and it finished as a short story. Same situation here.** **Well, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: The Drunken Confession**

Miley Stewart was a famous pop star, and at the same time, she was a teenager with a normal life. Whoa, wait a minute. How was that at all possible? Well, she was a pop star under the guiseHannah Montana. Hannah Montana, was just Miley Stewart in a blonde wig. What got him was that almost everyone was fooled that they were two different people. It really was a life that she kind of enjoyed, and it was a curse. She had to be careful about not revealing her secret to anyone that was not a really close friend, or family. Also, what really got her sometimes was that she was not able to check out, and just have a good enough time to unwind and de-stress after a performance.

There's something else. See, Miley was only about 17 at this time, and when she had to travel out of town for a performance, she usually had her manager, who also was her father, Robby Ray, with her when she went. Of course, now we are in the present, and Robby Ray had some business that he had to attend to back in Malibu. That would mean he could not travel with Miley on her summertime trip to Miami.

Of course, knowing Miley, she had a plan up her sleeve. The only question that was on her mind, she really wondered if he would go for it...

* * *

Robby Ray sat there on his couch in his Malibu home, listening to his daughter pled with him to let her go to Miami on this trip. She made an attempt to explain about the fact that she was old enough to go on her own, but he was standing firm. She was not going, not alone at least.

Then, Miley got an idea, something that would both satisfy both of them.

"What if I got someone to go with me?" Miley asked him.

"Sure. Only if it is someone that I trust fully." Robby Ray said. Then Miley began to think about who was able enough to go with her. Miley mentally ran down the list of people that can satisfy her father.

"What about Michael?" Miley asked her father. Michael Harris, the youngest of three children, was the friend that lived across the street with his brother, Charles. Charles and Robby Ray were friends, and Robby Ray even helped Charles buy the house across the street. Ever since Michael and Miley have been friends, she felt something strange for him. Whatever it was, she had no idea what it was, but something was there.

Robby Ray stood there, thinking about that for a moment, then he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but you have to make sure that he will do it." Robby Ray said.

Miley squealed with joy, and went across the street, where her friend lived with his two siblings.

* * *

Miley approached Michael's front door, and knocked loudly. She knew that while Charles was out at the moment, Melody and Michael was there. Miley waited for a few moments, and Melody answered the door.

"Yeah? What's up?" Melody asked her with a smile on her face.

"Hey, is Michael in? I need to ask him something important." Miley said.

"Sure. He's in his room upstairs." Melody said, pointing the way up the flight of steps right next to her.

"Thanks." Miley said. She walked past Melody, and up the steps, and saw Michael's door, plastered with a St. Louis Cardinals logo. She knocked once, and Michael answered.

"Hey there, what brings you my way?" Michael asked her.

"Can I come in? I need to ask you something." Miley said.

Michael nodded, and moved aside, and let her in. Michael sat on his bed, while Miley sat at his computer desk.

"Listen. There is a concert down in Miami in a few days." Miley began. "Dad can't go, and he won't let me go unless someone he trusts goes with me."

"Let me guess. I am that someone that he trusts." Michael said. "You can't go unless I go with you, right?"

"Yeah. Will you do it?" Miley asked him, giving him a smile that he cannot say no to.

Michael looked away from Miley's expression for a few moments, giving himself some time to think, and then he turned back to his friend.

"Fine." Michael said after a few seconds.

"Thank you so much!" Miley squealed, giving him a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Miley quickly told him all of the information that he needed to know, and quickly left to get ready.

For some reason, Michael could not help but to watch her leave. Just what was wrong with him, no one knows.

* * *

Well, after a few days of getting packed, and ready for the trip down to Miami, Michael and Miley found themselves on a plane heading down to Florida. Miley was glad that she was able to go, and she kind of was glad that her dad was not with her. She had an opportunity to hang around, and let loose a little bit with Michael here. With Michael here with her, she would be able to do some of the things that she would not be able to do with her dad here with her.

Michael himself needed to decompress. When he wasn't working, doing various things around the house, he was traveling with Miley, making sure things wouldn't happen to her. He didn't mind heading out to do things with Miley, but Miley herself couldn't help but to think that there is something that might be bothering her friend, or something that Michael himself isn't telling her.

* * *

This was nothing new to Michael. He had been to some performances, or in this situation, practices with Miley, and he has gotten used to being there at the studio, while Miley did her thing. He stood far off with some other production crew members, and just watched Miley do what she normally did, practice and performed. He was there, having a good time like he regularly did.

Miley took notice to how he was staring at her, and while she was practicing, she noticed the looks he was giving her. Whenever she would look at him, he would snap his head in another direction, trying to hide his gaze.

Miley wondered if there was something wrong, but she just shrugged it off. Maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her or something.

* * *

After Miley's practice, some members of her crew in Miami told her about a party that was going on that evening. Miley wanted to go, and she begged Michael to go. He knew that if she went to this party, he would have to go as well. Michael begrudgingly agreed, and went along with her. He was her guardian, after all, so he kind of had to go.

While at the house party, Michael carefully kept an eye on Miley, but he was careful as to not let Miley know what he was really doing. He also had to keep a certain green eye monster to himself as he saw a few guys flirting with her. It took all of his restraint to himself not to go over there, and bust some heads, as his older brother taught him to do. He just began to drink some of the punch that was placed out. He was so beside himself, that he did not notice the off taste of the fruity drink.

* * *

Miley was kind of getting tired of the little get together that they were at. Miley was ready to go, and was looking around for her friend. As she waded through the crowd of teens at the party, she saw Michael, sitting in the corner of the room, long blonde hair all over his face.

"Mike? Let's go." Miley said, shaking him lightly.

When he looked up at her, he had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?" Michael said, in a stupid way.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Miley asked. He tried to stand up on his own, but had to lean on Miley before he fell flat on his face.

 _Great, he's drunk._ Miley thought. "Come on, big guy. Let's get out of here."

Miley slung one of Michael's arms over her shoulder, and helped him to the car that they drove here in.

* * *

If it wasn't obvious that Michael was drunk before, it became all the more obvious that he was off while they were driving back to their hotel. Michael went on and on about everything that he could possibly think of. Miley nodded and agreed when she could. She had to concentrate on driving.

She was relieved when they finally arrived at their hotel, and then came the harder task of taking him into his room. Lucky for her, it wasn't a long way. Miley helped him out of the car, and helped him into his room. Miley slowly opened the door, and helped him inside. She sat him on the bed, and his line of sight was aimed directly at the floor.

"Well, you seem fine, so I am going to go." Miley said turning towards his room door.

Before Miley could get very far, Michael reached out, and grabbed her by the wrist.

"No wait! Sit here and talk to me." Michael slurred. Michael, being a little on the strong side, dragged her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Miley, you are really pretty..." Michael sighed, messing her hair a little bit. She ducked out of the way, and chuckled under her breath.

"You are way to good for Jake." Michael slurred again. "What I don't get is why you never gave me a chance..."

"Well, we are good as friends, and I don't want to ruin it..." Miley said. Then she remembered that Michael was kind of out of it while he was saying these things.

"You love Jake, and not me! It's not fair!" Michael said, suddenly bursting out into tears. Miley jumped at his outburst, and held him close, rubbing his back, and trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Michael. It's alright." Miley whispered.

"I can't help it! I love you, and you are with someone else!" Michael choked out.

"I love you, too." Miley said. Michael looked up at her, and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really." Miley said.

Michael wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled even stronger after hearing those words. Michael pulled Miley onto his lap, and kissed her on the lips.

Miley knew what they were doing was wrong, but with him in this drunken state, at least there was an excuse for this.

"I love you..." Michael said, in a song like way. Before Miley could respond to that, Michael fell backwards, and fell asleep.

Miley stood up, and stared at him. As Michael was snoring away, she couldn't help but to laugh at the scene before her. After everything that just happened and what he told her, he could fall asleep as if nothing was new, or as if this was just another day in the neighborhood.

As Miley began to tuck him into the bed, her mind could not help but to wander. Michael just confessed to being in love with her, and loving her for quite a while. The thing was, it was a drunken confession that he made. How was she going to see if this was true? She knew that she had to ask someone close to him if this was true.

She turned to leave, but she figured that she couldn't leave him in his room alone. Sighing, she took the top sheet off of the bed, and went over to the table and chair in the room. She wrapped the comforter around herself, and sat in the chair, staring at Michael's sleeping form. She let a smile cross her face as she fell asleep...

* * *

 **AN: Well, as I was finishing this "one shot", it became obvious that there was going to be more to this than originally thought of. More is to come, so be on the lookout for it.**


	2. Conversations on Different Fronts

**AN: In the last chapter, Michael confessed to his friend Miley that he was in love with her. Two things about that confession, though. One, Michael was really drunk when he said that, and Miley thinks that she can't take that seriously. Two, Miley has a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is Jake Ryan. As the story continues, what happens is going to come to light.**

 **Chapter Two: Conversations on Different Fronts**

She really had a problem. Miley sat there, trying to think about what happened the night before and put it together before Michael woke up. What Michael said and did, she really did not know how to handle it, or if there was any reason to handle it. On the one hand, Michael was drunk when he said those things, so if his feelings were ever real, that is something that has to be noted on. Then on Miley's side of things, something that she always felt deep down, even though she is happy with Jake, she felt the same way. She always felt the same way about Michael, even though they were friends and she had a boyfriend, she did have romantic feelings for him.

She thought that she was over these feelings for him, and thought that Michael was too, but this trip brought those feelings roaring back to the surface. It was something that Michael and Miley both were going to have to deal with. Then she thought about it further. Would she even have to go anything about it? Maybe all of this would blow over, and they would go on about their separate ways and lives. Miley then kicked herself. She was just trying to wish away the obvious at this point, like that was going to help this situation at all at this point in time.

Soon enough, Michael moaned, and turned his head from the sunlight that was coming into his room. He was awake, but his next actions were contributed to a hangover. He sat up, with his hand over his eyes, and looked around the room. Then his vision, his blurred and strained vision, fixated on Miley sitting in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" He asked her, still covering his eyes from the sunlight, and trying to get his vision straight enough so he can see without being strained to do so.

"You got drunk last night." Miley answered. "Someone spiked the punch at the party that we went to, and I had to bring you back to your hotel room."

"Damn, does my head hurt." Michael said, grasping the side of his head. "What else happened?"

"Nothing." Miley lied. "I stayed in your room overnight just to be on the safe side."

"Fine with me. Thanks." Michael said.

"No problem." Miley said. "At least you haven't had morning sickness yet from your hangover."

"Don't curse it." Michael said. "I can't even move, or want to for that matter."

"Well, my friend, you are going to have to. We have to leave for home in about a couple of hours." Miley said.

"Damn." Michael said, leaning back in his bed, moaning about everything.

All Miley could do was sit there, and laugh at Michael's misery. Maybe everything was going to be alright between them after all.

 _Wishful thinking again..._

* * *

As they were on the plane heading back to California, Miley still thought about the events that took place earlier. Michael was able to get back to sleep, mostly because he was now feeling well enough to fly back home. Miley still wondered who should she talk to about what happened on this trip.

Her family was out of the question, especially Jackson.

Lilly and Oliver weren't going to help her.

What she needed was someone who was neutral to both her and Michael, and that person was Michael's 'stepsister', Melody. She was the ideal person to question about this situation because she was close to both of them, and she would know if Michael had real feelings for her because she told him personally everything.

Well, that confirms it then, right? Once both she and Michael get back home to California, and they got settled, she would get Melody alone, and ask her about what is going on. Would Miley be able to handle the answer though?

* * *

Miley waited a few days, trying to get up the nerve to ask Melody what was on her mind, but she really came close a few times to losing her nerve to do so. She was chickening out a little bit, but she knew that now she had better ask Melody this important question before she lost the courageousness to do anything.

So, one day, Miley noticed that both Michael and Charles were not at home. So, that left Melody there all by her lonesome. Miley quickly crossed the street, and knocked on the door. Melody opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Hey Miley. What's up?" Melody asked her.

"Nothing really. Can I come in?" Miley asked.

"Mike's not home right now." Melody said.

"I know. I saw him leave a while ago." Miley said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Melody asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Can we go up to your room?" Miley asked.

Melody nodded, and they walked up the stairs into her room. Whatever Michael's room was like, Melody's was the complete opposite. Melody's room had pictures of various pop singers, while Michael's room had St. Louis Cardinals players everywhere. Plain and simple, it was a boy's room and a girl's room that you would notice when you walked into it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Melody asked, sitting at her desk while Miley sat on her bed across from her. Miley wondered how she was going to ask her this. Sure, she was going over how she was going to ask her this before she got over here, and even on the plane ride back home, but now that the moment was at hand, there was a lack of nerve that she did not have again. Well, might as well come out and ask, right?

"Melody, something happened on the trip." Miley began.

"What? Anything bad?" Melody asked bracing herself for what might come.

"No." Miley answered. She noticed the look of relief on her face. Then Miley continued.

"After my practice, Michael and myself, we went to a party." Miley said. "Michael got drunk, and I brought him back to the hotel we were staying at. While there, Michael was still drunk, and he told me that he loved me, and then he kissed me."

"Oh." Melody said. Right there, Melody with that unenthusiastic 'oh', that meant that Melody knew something. That meant that Melody was waiting for something like this to happen, or that what Miley told her was not surprising to her at all.

"Well, Michael told me that he felt something happened on your little trip." Melody said. "He didn't know for sure, but if you were alright, it really did not bother him."

"What I want to ask you is, does Michael love me?" Miley asked her.

"Yeah, he does." Melody said.

"Wow, just come right out and say it, huh?" Miley said.

"No point in hiding it. I knew before he even said anything. You being with Jake is killing him though." Melody said.

"Why hasn't he said anything, though?" Miley asked Melody.

"Does not want to ruin your happiness, I guess." Melody answered.

"I can't just ignore what I just found out. What am I going to do?" Miley asked.

"Honestly? Nothing. Leave it alone, and wait for the dust to settle. THEN, and only then, talk to him about it. Wait, until the situation changes, then make your move." Melody said.

"How log is that going to take?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." Melody answered. "Just wait, and see. I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that this situation is going to change soon enough."

* * *

About twenty or so minutes ago, Michael got a text from Oliver to come over, because he had something to show him. Okay, Michael thought, this must be some new game or something that he got and he wanted to show me. That is what he would usually think, but this time, Michael was not so sure it would be that simple. After their trip, Michael can't help but to think that something happened on that little vacation out of town. If something did happen, Miley wasn't gong to tell him, so the best thing that he could do for the time being was to leave it alone.

Back to Oliver's request, Michael stopped in front of Oliver's house, and got out his car to walk to the front door. Not a moment after he knocked, Oliver opened the door, and all but dragged him inside and into his bedroom.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Michael asked him.

Oliver shut his bedroom door, and sat across from Michael before answering.

"I just got a text from someone I work with, and it's something about Miley. Seeing as how you are so protective of her, and Lilly can't keep her mouth shut with a gun to her head, I figured that you should see it first." Oliver answered.

"Wait what?" Michael said in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's a picture of Jake, and keep calm when I show you." Oliver warned him.

"Shut up and show me." Michael said, getting more than a little agitated.

"See for yourself." Oliver said. Oliver opened his phone, and brought up the text that he was talking about earlier. He brought up the picture that he was talking about...

...and there it was. In perfect color, was Jake Ryan, Miley's boyfriend, kissing another girl.

* * *

 **AN: The final chapter is next.**


	3. The Wrecking Ball

**AN: This short little story is coming to an end here. In the last chapter, Oliver showed Jake Ryan kissing another girl. That was after Melody told Miley that Michael indeed has romantic feelings for her. Miley wonders what she should do, and so does Michael himself. Michael now has the decision to make that could wreck their friendship forever. Does he tell her what he saw, or does he leave it alone.**

 **Chapter Three: The Wrecking Ball**

There it was. It was clear as day, and in perfect color. Jake Ryan, the same Jake Ryan that was the boyfriend of Michael's friend Miley, was kissing another girl. Michael looked at the picture, and back at Oken. He did that a few more times, and then sighed loudly as he leaned back on the bed. Damn. He knew that there was another reason that he didn't like Jake, beside the fact that he was with Miley. Damn!

"Mike? What are you going to do?" Oliver asked him. Michael sat up, and looked at him.

"Honestly? I do not have the slightest idea." Michael said.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Miley about this?" Oliver asked him. Oliver knew that Michael was one of the smartest guys that he ever knew, so that answer really caught him off guard.

"I would, but after what happened with us on the trip, I wonder if I tell her about this, would she even believe me." Michael said, sighing sadly.

"What happened on the trip?" Oliver asked him. Michael then remembered that he did not tell Oliver about what happened on the trip.

"I got drunk, and I probably did something." Michael said. "Miley said nothing happened, and I did not get the sense that she was lying to me, so I just left it alone."

"Alright man, but we all care about Miley, so I recommend that you sleep on this, and think about it." Oliver said.

"I will." Michael said. Oliver was right, after all. He had to think about this.

* * *

Then again, what was there to think about? Miley had to know what Jake was doing, or what he did rather. No, Michael wasn't even thinking about whether or not he should tell Miley about Jake cheating on her, he was trying to find out the best way to tell her about Jake, but every time that he did, he thought about her heart breaking, and seeing her cry. That killed him every time he thought about it. Everything was falling apart, and now here he was, trying to find out the most perfect way to tell her, and he was failing miserably.

Damn, love was complicated.

* * *

Michael sighed, as he kept walking around his room, and just practiced what he was going to say to Miley once he saw her. This was a few days after his conversation with Oliver, and he was avoiding her because he knew that this was going to be painful once he saw her, and this was going to come up once he got started with what was going on with Jake, that was it.

"Michael?" Melody said, entering his room. Michael sighed, and sat at his desk, while Melody sat on his bed.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding Miley?" Melody asked him.

"She sent you here to ask me that?" Michael asked her.

"No, but while we were hanging out, she did bring that up, and now I am wondering what is going on between you two." Melody said.

"If you have to know, it is something about Jake." Michael said, and that seemed to pique Melody's interest.

"What about him?" Melody asked.

"Knowing you, after I tell you what I am going to tell you, you are going to go run and tell Miley, but I am going to tell you anyway." Michael said.

"Enough talk, just tell me." Melody said, getting impatient.

"Fine," Michael said. He made sure that the door was shut, both of them, in his room, before returning to his seat, and talking with her.

"Oliver showed me a picture of Jake Ryan kissing another girl." Michael said. "That is why I have been avoiding her. I am trying to find out a way to tell her that doesn't break her heart and hurt her."

"Good luck." Melody said. "With the way that things are going between the two of them, that is not going to happen."

"Okay then, Miss Wise. How in the hell am I going to tell her what I know?" Michael asked Melody.

"As of this moment, the best advice that I can give you is that it is best to wait for the perfect moment to tell her. Whenever that is, you will find out." Melody said.

"That's one way of looking at things, I suppose." Michael said.

"Of course it is. You are a smart guy, and it is obvious that you care about Miley. I know that you will wait and find out the perfect time to tell her what is going on." Melody said.

"Thanks, sis." Michael said, smiling at her.

"No problem." Melody said, giving him a hug.

* * *

And...that's where the situation sat. It went on for weeks, without any word spoken about it. Which suited Michael just fine. He never had the nerve to talk to Miley about what might have happened, and about the picture that Oliver showed him. Then, as the time went on, Michael wondered if his mind jumped to Jake cheating on Miley because he was desperate for Jake to be the bad guy and for Miley to dump him. The more he thought about it, the more Michael began to think that the picture could have been completely innocent, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. That was it, right?

Who was he kidding? What he was doing right now was trying to fool himself and was chickening out of doing what he knew that he had to do. What he saw, was exactly what he saw, and Jake Ryan was a two timing cheater. Now he had to work up the nerve once again to tell Miley about it.

* * *

Miley and Jake were at a party downtown, and almost everyone who was famous were there. It did not take long for Jake to break away from Miley, and go to converse among some of his friends. Miley did the same, and was talking to some of her friends that were there as well.

As Miley looked away from her friends for just a moment, she saw Jake being led away from the party by some girl, and Miley just had the feeling that she should go and follow them both to see what was going on. She kept her distance, and a ear out to see what was going on. Then when they stopped, Miley stood back far enough, but close enough to hear what was going on.

"Listen, I thought that you were going to break it off with Miley, and I was going to be your girlfriend." The girl said.

"Look, Amanda. I am going to, but I just never got around to it." Jake said.

"I thought that you want to be with me, and not Miley." Amanda told him.

"I do." Jake said. "Miley gets on my nerves, especially with that nerd Michael that she hangs around with."

"So what? It's not like you are going to be hanging around with them any longer anyways." Amanda said, wrapping her arms around Jake's neck, and kissing him.

"True, that is true." Jake told her, kissing her again.

Miley could not believe what she was hearing, and seeing. Her boyfriend, was kissing someone else. Plus, from the way that they were talking, this was not a one time thing. They were together and they were doing what ever they were doing for a long time.

* * *

Miley, feeling hurt, betrayed and all sorts of other things, stomped away, and began to cry uncontrollably. It wasn't until she was a distance away that she stopped, and wondered what she was going to do now.

Still crying, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed the only name that she felt comfortable calling.

* * *

Michael sighed, looking at internet videos on his computer when his cell phone rang. He checked it to see that it was Miley calling him. Before he answered, he had the feeling that something happened, and this was not a good call that was coming.

"Hello?" Michael asked her.

"Mike, it's me..." Miley said, sniffling. Michael could tell that she was crying by the way that she sounded. "I need a ride. Can you come pick me up, please?"

"Sure. You are at that party with Jake, right?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah. Just come pick me up." Miley said.

"Alright." Michael said, hanging up. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his car keys, and before anyone could say anything to him, he was in his car and on his way to pick up his friend.

* * *

It didn't take Michael long to find Miley downtown. Michael pulled up right next to where she was, and she got in the front seat, wiping her eyes as she did so. As he drove them both back home, Michael knew what happened, even though she did not tell him anything. Then it became obvious that Miley knew that he knew what happened, so the question now was who was going to break the silence first.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew that Jake was cheating on me." Miley answered, wiping her eyes.

"I did. I didn't tell you because I honestly could not prove it." Michael said. "I was waiting to try and figure out the best way to break the news, but I then decided to try and find out for sure if what I knew was true."

"Well, it is." Miley said. "They were going out for a while, and Jake was trying to figure out the best time to break up with me."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, but if you need to know, I am here for you." Michael said, as he stopped in front of her house.

"I know. Thanks." Miley said. "You always cared about me, and I really do appreciate that."

"That's what friends are for." Michael said.

Miley started to get out of the car, but she leaned back in, and kissed Michael on the lips. Then she stepped out, and went inside.

Michael sat there for a few moments, contemplating what had just transpired. He was more than confused, he had no idea what he should do. In a trance like state, he stepped out of his car, and walked inside his home, straight up to his room. Once in the sanctuary of his room, a smile crossed his face.

 _This was going to get very interesting..._

 **THE END**


End file.
